


【脑洞】当Drarry夫夫看完《神奇动物在哪里》

by Emreyszz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emreyszz/pseuds/Emreyszz
Summary: 一发完短篇，当Drarry夫夫看完神奇动物....





	

**Author's Note:**

> 数学课突然的一个脑洞，Drarry夫夫看完神奇动物会吐槽些什么.....就顺手给码出来了，人物均属于JK Rowling，只有手残的文笔和智障的文风属于我，清喷清喷，手下留情，谢谢～～

 

    Draco和Harry看完了神奇动物，走出影院....

—————————————————————————  
     “哦，这电影真的很不错啊，”Harry伸了个懒腰，随意的把围巾围上，接着又喝了一口电影开始前买的未喝完的饮料，“不得不承认它的特效比咱们系列做的好，真的是科技在进步啊，而且票房也挺高的。”  
  
      Draco 哼了一声，嫌弃的说： “得了吧，你看看美国人那没有脑子的起名水平，麻鸡??听着跟骂人一样，还不如麻瓜好听。你看见男主的那魔杖了吗，没有丝毫美感，就连他自己都给那只猴子说了他的魔杖和树枝一个样。还有啊，世界各地的魔法部居然没有一个聪明的，都是一个蠢德行。”  
  
   ”我看你只是嫉妒了Draco，毕竟现你已经不是男主角了。”Harry听完Draco的吐槽，笑到。  
  
   “我才没有!”Draco因为被拆穿就连忙否定到，“我只是搞不懂这些麻瓜为什么要花钱来看这种无聊的电影。”  
  
    “Well，也不是特别无聊，那些动物就很可爱啊，我就挺喜欢嗅嗅的。”  
  
   Draco瞥了他一个白眼，“哦天哪，如果咱们家养了一只那样的怪物，可怕程度不容想象，相信我们很快就会破产的，十个Malfoy庄园都养不起它。”  
  
   “哪有那么可怕，你一向对动物有偏见，”Harry说完，顺手挽住了Draco的胳膊，顿了一下：“而且我真的很喜欢Newt和Tina，别别扭扭的就像咱们当时一样。”  
  
   Draco愣了一下， “喂，咱们可是占据过各大同人文小说网站第一名的CP啊，岂是他们能比得上的？”他的嘴角露出了一个微笑，不自主的伸手在Harry凌乱的黑发上揉了揉。“只是没想到Dumbuldore居然那么反社会，找了个黑巫师当男朋友，那老头子原来居然掩藏的这么好 ，还挺期待续集里他的出场的。”  
  
    “他男朋友是黑巫师怎么了，排名不还是被Voldemort给挤下去了，再说了，我还有个前食死徒当丈夫呢，我都不嫌弃你你还嫌弃Professor Dumbledore和Grindelwald？”Harry哼哼到。  
  
    Draco听了这话，嘴角咧的更大了，他挑着眉看着Harry：“看不出来啊我的黄金男孩，对为夫真是爱的深沉，嗯？”他抽出了Harry挽着的胳膊，搂住了Harry的肩膀把他带进自己的怀里，同时压低自己，把嘴唇凑到Harry的耳边：“那既然爱得深处，不如我们赶快回家，做些运动把它表现出来？你说可好呢Mr.Potter？”  
  
   Harry听了Draco的话不禁满脸通红，默默的把自己的脸埋到了Draco的颈窝里，“Shut up,Draco Malfoy."  
  
   Draco被怀里的人逗笑，帮他的爱人整了整围巾，牵起他的手：“走吧，我们回家。”  
  
  
 ————————————END———————————


End file.
